Please refer to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, a conventional poker game starts by a dealer taking a poker card 2 out from a card box 1 (as shown in FIG. 1A); the poker card 2 passes through a identification zone 3 (as shown in FIG. 1B), then is placed on a card display zone 4 (as shown in FIG. 1C). There is a video identification system 6 located beneath a table 5. When the poker card 2 passes through the identification zone 3, its image can be obtained and a card image can be received after the image is digitizedly processed.
Referring to FIG. 2, in the aforesaid card dealing process, while the poker card 2 passes through the identification zone 3, the video identification system 6 captures the image continuously. The poker card 2 could be identified twice, especially if the dealer moves the poker card 2 hesitantly, mistakenly or shakes the poker card 2 intentionally for cheating purpose. By moving the poker card 2 back and forth at the border of the identification zone 3, the video identification system 6 could mistakenly identify the same card twice, and the card image identified by the video identification system 6 could be different from the actual one on the table 5. As a result, the dealer has to modify manually. It is not only troublesome and consumes a lot of time, utilization time of the table 5 suffers, and the casino owner could distrust the dealer.